


Galaxies Apart

by celli



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot bear to love her so and be galaxies apart from her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/gifts).



> Thanks to LJC and thestarsexist for the beta!

It was midnight. From the balcony of her room, Sif could see the jagged rainbow edge of the Bifrost, and the reaches of stars beyond it. It was quiet now; during the day the best minds of Asgard swarmed over it, measuring and calculating and theorizing.

As her eyes adjusted, she caught a shadow at the edge of the light from the bridge. _Loki_ was her first thought, and she nearly spun to grab her sword and shield before she saw the hammer lying nearby.

"Thor," she whispered.

***

He must have heard her coming almost as soon as she left the castle, but Thor didn't raise his head or look her way. He remained lying on his back, his gaze fixed upon the stars.

"I'm fine, leave me," he said.

Sif crossed her arms. "I had no doubt, my prince. Any man would consider the Bifrost better suited for a night's rest than a royal bed. In fact, I think I shall follow your noble example."

She laid her sword and shield next to Mjolnir and stretched out, careful not to brush against Thor. He muttered something under his breath. Sif was smart enough not to ask him to repeat it.

"Ah, yes, such comfort," she said. "And the view! Who would care for tapestries and sculptures when this was the alternative. If only you could see the stars through an open window. Or a balcony. Or--"

"Enough!" It was only a fraction of Thor's usual roar, but Sif went silent from long habit.

After another long silence, during which Sif tried to decide between giving up and returning to her own beautiful, comfortable bed or closing her eyes and sleeping (she was, after all, a warrior, and at least the Bifrost was pleasantly free of rocks to dig into one's side at night), Thor turned his head. She met his eyes.

"It's as close to her as I can be," he said. "I cannot speak the language of the scientists, and fists and hammers will not rebuild the bridge. This is all I can do."

"Thor," she said, and stopped. She thought of how he spent his days with his parents, learning to govern with a fierce determination; of his evenings at the feast table, laughing and cheering and keeping the people's spirits high. She looked at him now, lost and lonely and clinging to a broken bridge and a scattering of stars.

"I believe you will find each other again." She hesitated, then laid a hand on his arm. "You must have faith in your people, and in Jane."

"I cannot bear to love her so and be galaxies apart from her," Thor said.

Sif pulled her hand back and closed it carefully around a fold of her cloak. "To love someone and be a step apart from them is no better."

Perhaps fortunately, he was looking back at the stars and seemed to barely hear her, much less the naked pain in her voice.

"She must return to me, or I to her," he said.

"I believe it will happen," she said - another painful truth.

They did not speak again, but she stayed with him, giving and taking what comfort she could, until dawn.


End file.
